Broken
by Insanegyal
Summary: A story abot Mito Uzumaki.


**This is my first story on this site and would like you to please comment and share your views, don't be a silent reader.**

 **I decided to write a fanfiction about Mito Uzumaki because she's an underrated kunoichi in the Naruto franchise.**

 **All the characters belong to Kishimoto except for the few OC.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter ONE**_

I stood silently, watching the rain drop gleefully (as if though they were mocking me) unto the already dampen grass; fear of moving, believing if I do I would broke into tiny pieces which would fell upon the floor like the rain. But unlike the rain which would repeat it process by entering into the grey doom, I would forever be broken on this floor, never again to be fixed. My skin may be fresh, yes! It shows the life of a noble who never have to work to earn a dime to live, dependent on others, and a burden to others. My skin shows that, but the inside was raw with cuts and bruises which sometimes leave scar- _deep scars_ \- no matter the care and treatment it would always be there, deep etched into my skin leaving raw and tender areas around. Living such a short time I learned to imagine the pain away, because that was the only thing I can do now, right at this moment. Trying to remember happy moment to ease it would only cause more pain and bruises so believing as if they were no scars was the only option I have and I learned to accept that .

I was hauled back into reality by a simple push on the shoulder, taken aback I quickly swirled my head around to face another expressionless façade, my heart jumped at the image before me. A low grunt escape from the mug expression which was easy enough to read, it signal that he was ready to leave, without wasting any time I take a deep breath before moving, flexing my muscles, I took one last glance as the hole in the middle of lawn at the back of the house slowly disappear as they throw more dirt to hide the content within. I was careful to hide the tears in my eyes which were fighting to come out by placing my mind elsewhere, knowing full well the consequences if I don't. Closing my eyes I shakily take my first steps….one…two…three I counted, keeping my mind occupy on my footsteps, ten…eleven…twelve, I can do it, I can do it I told myself weakly.

"Head **up**!" The voice commands, sending bolt of electricity down my spine. I nodded swiftly, not aware that his back was to me.

 **O** ne hundred…hundred and two…hundred and three, I tried my best not to tell myself to fall, to not be broken into tiny pieces but the weak girl inside of me was proving otherwise ,as I made a foolish mistake to remember the memories of me and my younger brother Amoi. Without realizing that cold wet tears were streaming down my face, I attempt to stifle the sound however, instead made an earsplitting whimper.

My feet froze, it too know the consequence of showing any sign of weakness, crying was the ultimate weakness a person can show. All sign of movement pause leaving nothing but silence.

SLAP!

It came so surprisingly, my body wasn't prepare for the impact, my eyes brim with tears and my cheek stung like a thousand bee stings. The thought in my head spin aimlessly in around I couldn't gather a single ounce of rational notion as my feet give weight to my body. He too was surprise as he just stands watching showing no emotion whatsoever. After some minutes which felt like forever he spoke. His voice sharp likes a double edged sword; it gave a sense of fear and power. It shows many years of war and knowledge along with sadness and loneliness, victory and losses, how did I knew this, I just knew, I always have thing for knowing these.

"Stand up!" I quivered at his icy voice which froze my actions. Silently tears ran down my cheeks which drench my shirt.

"Get up…NOW!" He barked, thinking that I would automatically spring to my feet if he sprays the hallway with his spit.

He let out a snarled, annoyed at my weak actions.

He grabbed me by hair and dragged me along the padded floor deaf to my cries and pleads. Enrage by my persist-ency of fighting him off earned me a kicked to ribs. My eyes were bulged out from their sockets and my mouth gape for air. I deserve this, if only I did listen, I thought. Tears like waterfall stream down my face. I was certain if he continued like this I would be dead. It's my entire fault, everything is my fault, and if I just listen this would never happen. We came to abrupt halt before he send me flying into a dark room. My body ring with pain, I was no stranger to this it would stop in few seconds, I told myself nevertheless my body writhed in pain. My eyes imperceptibly and at a snail's pace find the face of the man, a man which I used look up to, a man who I admire, a man who was deemed to protect me a man…a man which I called my family, my only family, my _father_. He didn't need to speak, I didn't need to speak we all knew what to be expected of. I picked myself up from the floor, wiping the tears from my cheek I limped over to some scrolls were I lit some candle and begin my studies, before closing the door he said.

"You are expected to master each of those seals under less than two days…you know the consequences if you don't. "

I nodded my head but was meet with the slide door to shut with such force that it shook the entire mansion.

"I deserve this…I deserve this." I whispered.

"I'm a naughty girl, good for nothing,"

"I do not deserve to be treated nicely."

"All naughty girls deserve to be handled with such force, I deserve this I deserve this-"

I halted in my sentence; I wrapped my hands around myself for better warmth.

 _To when did I learn to fear my voice?_


End file.
